AdvanceShipping Story: The Day That Changed It All
by King's Fist
Summary: Ash Ketchum finds the truth about the girl he loves the most.


Hello everybody

This is AdvanceShipper 2 here; I'm going to write stories of Pokemon and AdvanceShipping.

Disclaimer: I do not Pokemon or anything. If I did many changes would have happen if I was boss.

The rain was hitting his head. It was cold and sad as the rain made him wet over his clothes. He had lost a league battle. In the first battle of the Sinnoh League. All the hard work and the time to come here. He had stopped Dawn dreams to become a top coordinator. Brock who had helped him to this moment had his work become useless. All the expectations to him by Cynthia, professor Oak, Gary, him mom, Scott and every on else who had support him to this was useless. Every one was mocking him, mostly Paul, but he wasn't the problem. When he battled, all his friends were there, Misty, Brock, Max, Dawn and May. The last of them was the girl he loved most. She had come all over by Johto to see him, but when she arrived she was with Drew. He was always with her and he hated Ash. He would do anything to make Ash humiliate himself in front of May.

The problem begins after he saw the moment that changed his life. He was against a water trainer who used Golduck. Her name was Shala and seemed to have a crush on Ash. The match begins and after some intense attacks by Pikachu, Golduck was almost down and Ash could deliver the final blow. But after he saw his friend rooting, he saw Drew holdings May hand. He stared on it and Shala ordered Golduck to deliver a Dynamic Punch on Pikachu. Ash looked on his best friend. Then announcer said that Shala was the winner and she celebrated. Ash then ran from the stadium and to the playground. He failed, making himself look like a fool, in front of his friends, supporters and May. He then took a look around him and saw himself alone. Then he walked to the local store where he saw May and Drew:

"Ash! Where are you? You have to come back, Ash! " May yelled for a hope to find Ash.

"He doesn't come, he is just too scared." Drew told her as she yelled for finding Ash.

"Ash is not scared! He is the best friend ever! How could you say that, Drew?" May say to the coordinator.

"Do you know what he said? That you aren't a friend, just a cheerleader to make he look good in front of Misty." Drew said smiling in front of May

"No! Ash would never say that. He cares about his friends, and would never do that!" May says to the smiling coordinator.

"He ran away didn't he? He would never do that? Anyway he doesn't deserve you, May." Drew said to her and come closer to her.

"What do you mean?" May said and took her face a little back.

"The only one you deserve you is me." Drew said to her and took his hand around her wrist and kissed her.

Ash couldn't see one more second and ran away to another way to the Pokemon Center so he can leave his Pokemon and be alone to his death. After he ran away, May didn't see him, but Drew saw him all the time. May took her face away and said:

"Why did you kiss me?" May said crying and sad.

"Because then that cheater Ash could never harm you because I am by your side." Drew said and left to the Pokemon Center.

Then he left and May took up her ribbon and the Terracotta Ribbon shined and May whispered to herself:

"I'm so sorry, Ash." She said and took her ribbon back into her bag back.

Later at the Pokémon Center, Dawn, Max and Misty watched Pikachu recover from his injuries.

"Why didn't you see the match, Misty?" Max said to the water gym leader.

"I had to look at the water just by here." Misty said, but not convinced.

"You are a water gym leader; you see water all the time." Dawn said to her.

"Whatever." She said to Dawn, making her a little mad.

Then Brock and Drew joined the three of them. All three of them went straight up from there seats, but after a look on Brock's face, they went fast down again. Then Max saw Drew's face and he asked the coordinator:

"Why are you smiling, Drew?" Max asked with a little angry and confused voice.

"Something just wonderful got me, Dax. But of course you are too young to know." He said with a superior voice to Max.

"The name is not Dax, its Max. And nothing can be good before we find Ash." Max said furious to Drew.

"Oh, he is just Ash. He doesn't care about you. And you must know I'm together with May." Drew said that made everyone gasp.

"You mean May is with you? You must have tricked her, you lied to her." Dawn said and got up.

"You got to calm down, anyway Ash did use May." Misty said very happy.

"Misty, Ash would never to that." Brock said with calm voice, the only one in the room who was calm.

"Anyway, if he ever told you that, when?" Dawn asked her.

"When Golduck learned a new move. And he said he loved me." Misty told everyone.

"You evolved Psyduck and it learned Dynamic Punch. Can I see it?" He asked right in her face.

"No, Golduck are having a break." She said to the breeder.

Then the door do the Pokemon Center opened and May walked in. Dawn and Max rushed from there seats and over to May.

"Are you together with Drew?" Dawn asked her.

"How could you, May? You could have picked anyone and you choose Drew?" Max said and stared on Drew.

"What? I'm not together with Drew and why should I?" May told both of them.

"Drew said that he and you was a thing." Dawn said and she and Max stared on Drew.

"What? I don't like him, because I like someone else. I will never talk to you again, Drew. Making rumours about me, and you don't care about Ash." She said and was just in his face.

"Well, if you if you have feelings for loser-boy-Ketchum, fine. If I never get you, nobody will. Jolteon! Come out" He yelled and tossed out his poke-ball that inside was Jolteon.

Dawn picked up her Poke-Dex and looked on Jolteon:

_Jolteon, the lighting Pokemon_

_It controls 10,000-volt power and can raise all the fur on its body as if it were sharp needles._

May quickly stepped back. Then Pikachu, who had recovered from the injuries, ran to the resting room to find Drew with a Jolteon aiming on May.

"Maybe I shall attack your friends. I will take you later, May. Jolteon use Thunderbolt!" Drew yelled to Jolteon.

"Drew, if you hurt my friends you will be going down with me." A voice behind the door yelled out. The door opened and Ash Ketchum came in with Officer Jenny.

"Drew Blackthorn, you are under arrest for having stolen 8 badges." Jenny said to him as more policeman came.

"You have to do better; I'm coordinator, not a trainer." Drew said calmly to Jenny.

"That is true, but you stole them, but you gave them to Misty Waterflower." Jenny said to Drew and then her eyes went over to Misty.

Misty ran over to Ash, and said;

"I did it for you Ash, I have asked you before, but you denied it. It was for you." Misty begged and she went to her knees, but Ash quickly went away.

"You can't force someone to like you, Misty. I know all this Misty, you where Shala, you stole this badges. No friends of mine are thieves, and you stole 8 badges. You aren't my friend anymore, Misty. As I said, you can't force someone to like you."

Ash said to her as she got carried away by two policemen.

"Spoken like a_ man_." Dawn said quiet to Max.

"That sounds familiar." Max said to himself.

Two policemen went up to Drew, but a Thunderbolt from Jolteon made them go away from him. Thunderbolts went in any directions and nobody could take Drew.

"Drew, stop this. You are better than this, you hate me, but you don't have to do this." Ash tried to talk to him, but Drew shouted back;

"You're right, but I want after you token my girl from me. Jolteon use Thunder on him." Drew pointed at Ash and a sparkling attack got Ash that leaved him unconscious.

**2 hours later……..**

"Ash, you have to be there." A voice came from the hospital bed.

Ash Ketchum waked up and looked around. He saw himself in the hospital, where he got unconscious by Drew's Jolteon. He saw Dawn, Max, Pikachu, Brock and May around him. Then all of them yelled and said that Ash was back, that made Nurse Joy come in and quiet them down a bit.

"Excuse me, but can you lower your volume?" Nurse Joy said to them.

Dawn whispered something to Max and then not surprised, Brock followed after Nurse Joy;

"Oh dear, you are the most beautiful Nurse Joy in the history. A dinner for two would be great you know." Brock said to the Nurse Joy that made her a little embarrassing.

"After a day likes this and you still go after girls, you really have to take a break." Max said and grabbed his ear and went outside.

"Maybe I should go outside and babysit Brock will you two stay here. Hey Pikachu want to join me? " Dawn said to them and Pikachu jumped on her shoulder and went out.

They didn't look on each other and after 5 minutes of silence, Ash took the word;

"Hey, you May? What happened to the others?" Ash asked May as he went off the bed.

"Oh, Officer Jenny delivered them to the police station. She told us that you can join the Sinnoh League. Isn't that great? May said to Ash, but he didn't seem to be happy.

"That's great, but this doesn't seem right to ask." Ash said to her as he walked to balcony.

"What? Something's wrong?" May asked Ash as she followed him to the balcony.

"No, I just want to ask you." Ash said to her when both where on the balcony.

"Go ahead, Ash. You are my best friend no matter what other tells. Lies and rumours don't matter." May said to him as she placed her hand on his face that made him turn his face to her.

"Ok, the question is who do you like? I heard that you liked somebody, and I wondered who it is."

Ash asked her and for the first 5 seconds he thought that her hand was gone from his face, but now the other hand was in his hand.

"The answer is you Ash. I liked you so long time, but I didn't dare to speak to you. We had travelled in so many journeys, and you had travelled in tree regions before you arrived in Hoenn.

You could have met with so many girls and maybe you like some of them. That's why I went to Johto and not Sinnoh. I'm sorry Ash."

May said to Ash and let go of her hand, but Ash's hand didn't let go.

"I'm the on who have to be sorry. I had the same reason. I thought that you went to Johto because of Drew. I would have gone to Johto, but this was your life. So I hope you forgive me." Ash said to her as the moon where just above them.

"I didn't know, but I want to do one more thing I have wanted to do since the beginning of my journey." May said as she was a few inches from Ash's face.

"What is that?" Ash asked her when the inches slowly became closer.

"This." May said and kissed him. Ash gave just as much that she gave him.

**Outside……**

"They are so cute." Dawn said as the two lovebirds where together.

"Love ignores me." Brock said as he began to cry.

"We don't need love, right Pikachu?" Max said to Pikachu.

(I don't now, May and Dawn has somebody that I like.) Pikachu said to Max, but Max dint get a thing.

Then a girl that was at the same age as Max went by, she looked on him and blushed a little and went on.

"Now that girl was cute. Hey, you wait up!" Max said and ran after her at Brock style as Pikachu fall on the floor.

(Talk about irony.) Pikachu said to himself as Max ran after her.

* * *

Please Rewiew and ask for more if you want.


End file.
